The Teacher and The Chef
by oliverqueen01
Summary: She was a 25 year old teacher. He was a 25 year old chef. they meet one night by pure coincidence, little did they know where the passing days would take them.
1. You did what!

Oliverqueen01- Hello everyone, If you don't know who I am... I am Oliverqueen01, writer of 3 pokemon fanfictions which all have amourshipping as the main pairing. (Which is the characters of Ash Ketchum and Serena from the XY games in her anime form.) So I thought it was about time for me to move into a franchise I know and love. This is my first attempt at a KH story how we'll see how it goes. So in any case here's that lovable disclaimer.

Roxas: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thanks Roxas, let's go get a coffee.

Roxas: sure thing. I can use one.

Oliverqueen01: Cool, Now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: You did what?!

 _Destiny Islands elementary school lunchtime. Two boys are fighting over a toy when their teacher came over to them and broke up the fight. Their teacher was a beautiful woman age 25. She had beautiful long Auburn hair up to her shoulders and eyes blue like the sea. Around her neck was a necklace with a single bead on it. On her body was a pink throwover and a white dress underneath. On her feet were a pair of flat white Mary Jane shoes._

"Boys... what did I say about fighting?" she asked in her sweet voice as she bent down eye level to them.

"That it's not good. Problems should be solved with words and not fists." A boy with black hair said.

"That's right. Then why are you not doing that?"

The boys looked at the ground shyly.

"Sorry Ms. Narumi." The boys said in unison.

The woman smiled and patted the boys on the head.

"It's okay, just promise me it won't happen again or else you'll be in timeout."

"We promise."

The boys smiled and then ran off to the opposite side of the school with the toy they were fighting over before to show their other friends. Their teacher stood there looking at all her students, how she wished to be a parent one day. It was the whole reason she became a school teacher, she loved children to death. The bell then rang marked the end of lunch. Her mind then wondered over to her sister.

" _I wonder how sis is doing at work right now..."_

At the art museum...

 _A woman with blue eyes, long blonde hair draped over her shoulder wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees and a pair of light blue flip-flops sat behind a desk going over the scheduling dates of the museum._

"So the 22nd the magical exhibit wants to come here, the 1st of next month is supposed to be the Disney castle exhibit and 3 months from now is supposed to be the artist's extravaganza event. I swear when I was younger I thought that working at a museum would be so much fun but I was so wrong."

The woman rubbed the sides of her head, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a man with golden blonde gravity defying spikes, bright blue eyes and wearing a black jacket with beige coloured jeans. He had a cup of coffee in his hand. The woman from the desk smiled at him as he sat in front of her.

"Mhmm, you really know how to cheer me up... Roxas." the woman told him as she took the coffee cup from him.

The man named Roxas smiled.

"Well, you are my girlfriend after all and besides something told me that you could used a friendly face right about now... Naminé."

Naminé gave a slight shy smile.

"You know me too well. Now then I assume that you didn't just come here to tell me remind that I'm yours or just to hand me this delicious tasting coffee."

Roxas grinned.

"Well..."

Roxas explained to Naminé what he was thinking. When he was done Naminé sat there with a smile on her face.

"You know, that's just so crazy it might work. So when do we tell her?" she asked

"Tonight at dinner."

The two of them smiled at each other. Tonight at dinner would be very interesting.

* * *

"Bye Ms. Narumi see you Monday!" the class yelled in unison.

The woman smiled as her students left the classroom for the weekend. She then quickly gathered her black bag and her keys as she turned off the lights and headed home in her silver car. About 20 minutes later she pulled into a large white bricked house with flowers in front. She then exited the car and headed inside.

"I'm Home!" the woman yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Naminé answered back.

The woman sighed as she took off her shoes and went to find her sister. When she got to the dinning room she found Roxas there who gave her a hug.

"Hey Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"Well Kairi... your sister is my girlfriend and tonight I wanted to eat dinner here so..."

"Say no more."

The two of them laughed as Naminé came into the room holding 3 plates of steaming hot rice with teriyaki chicken on top of it.

"Do you need help Nami?"

"No I've got this."

Naminé then gracefully and elegantly placed the plates on the table with nothing spilled on the floor. She then went went back to the kitchen to do the same with 3 glasses of soda for them. When that was done she sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" the three of them yelled in unison.

An hour later...

"Boy that was good. I think I can't eat for the rest of the night." Roxas exclaimed

Naminé giggled as she watched Roxas. She remembered when she had first met Roxas back in college. At first she couldn't stand him because he was always being dark, emotionless and unfriendly toward everyone. It was their professor who brought them together for an assignment. At first Roxas had shoved her off like everyone else but over time he started to grow fond of her because of her personality, somehow she made him feel whole. Then eventually one thing lead to another and they began dating. That was 10 years ago.

She then looked at him. It was time to set their plan into motion. She only prayed to god that Kairi wouldn't kill her or Roxas.

"So Kairi.. we've been thinking." Roxas began

"About what?" Kairi asked questioningly

"About your love life." Naminé told her calmly

Kairi spat out the water that she was drinking and knocked herself on her chest to regain her composure.

"Guys.. I told you when I'm ready, I'll date someone." Kairi answered back.

"We know, but.. it's been 10 years Kairi. It's time you found someone." Naminé told her sternly

"And where do you expect me to find him? It's not like the doorbell is going to ring right now and someone is going to stand there with a bottle of wine and a large bouquet of flowers and say hi I'm here looking for someone named Kairi. That sorta thing only happens in fairy tales." Kairi joked.

The doorbell then rang. Kairi then looked at the couple very suspiciously.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing at all. I swear this is pure coincidence." Roxas said with a sweat.

Kairi sighed as she got up from her seat and headed towards the door. When she opened it she saw a man who looked like Roxas except his hair was brown. He wore a black jacket with a black and red shirt underneath and black jeans. On his feet were black and yellow sneakers. On his neck was a crown necklace. In one hand he held a bottle of red wine and in the other he held a bouquet of tulips. He then spoke.

"Umm, Hi. I'm looking for someone named Kairi." the man replied in a smooth voice.

Kairi then fainted with the boy looking at her concerned. Everyone rushed to her side while she had one thought in mind.

" _What did you do you two?!"_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well then that happened. So yeah like i mentioned before this my first attempt at a KH story. Anyway I think everything here is self-explanatory far as what happened. But next time we'll get to how Sora just showed at the door like that and how the first meeting of Kairi will go. Since there are now reviews for this being the first chapter I'll be responding to them next week.

Until next time this is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

 _Oh, for real? You're gonna use "Princess Bride" against me? Against me?- Cisco Ramon_


	2. Sora Hikari

Oliverqueen01- I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. It will all explained at the end of this chapter,So without further ado enjoy this week's chapter and as usual reviews/questions will be handled at the end.

Riku: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

Oliverqueen01: Thanks Riku, let's go get a cheeseburger.

Riku: sure thing. I can use one.

Oliverqueen01: Cool, Now on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sora Hikari

 _Earlier that day across town at the Lady Luck restaurant..._

"Sora! Where's the meal for table 7?" asked one waiter

"It's on the window ready go!" Sora replied

"Sora! Table 13 needs their steak cooked well done!" another waiter called out

"Got it!"

"Sora! Where's the lamb sauce?" a sous-chef yelled out.

"2 minutes!"

1 hour later...

"And cool down. Good job everyone not one plate returned full. Clean up and get out of here." the kitchen manager told everyone.

Everyone cheered as they cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the changing room. Sora opened his locker to where his clothes were and changed into them. When he was done a long silver haired blue eyed muscular man wearing a yellow and white vest jacket with a black shirt underneath, light blue jeans and grey sneakers.

"I don't get it." the silver hair man began as he snacked on a banana.

"Get what Riku?" Sora asked.

"You're an a amazing and talented chef, my best friend more importantly and yet... you remain out of every guy and girl we know... single. Come on man when are you ever going to go out on a date and meet somebody?"

Sora sighed.

"You know why."

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sora... she's old enough. She can provide for herself now, I think she would rather see her big brother happy than see him alone for the rest of his life. I know I would if I was her."

Sora chuckled.

"Maybe someday Riku, maybe someday."

The two of them laughed for a good minute before Sora's phone rang. He pulled it out to see that it was Roxas calling him. Roxas was his classmate from high school. Ironically Roxas looked like Sora just with golden spikes. Sora answered the phone.

"Hey Roxas what's up?" Sora asked

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Roxas asked

"Nothing, probably just hanging with sis."

"Good. I'm texting you an address. Show up there at 7 tonight with a bottle of wine and a bouquet of some sort of flowers. When you show up there ring the doorbell and say hi, I'm looking for Kairi. As Lea would say:Got it memorized?"

"Yes."

"Good see you tonight."

Sora hung up the phone and sighed while Riku chuckled.

"Okay, what crazy scheme did Roxas rope you into this time?" Riku asked as he finished his banana.

"He's texting me an address and I'm supposed to show up at said address with gifts in hand and ask for someone named Kairi. I swear if I didn't know any better it sounds like he's trying to set me up on a blind date."

"That's because that's exactly what he's doing. You should go. Something tells me that she might be the one and if you don't go... I'll make _"Her"_ force you to go."

Sora gulped.

"You know sometimes I question why I know you and Roxas."

"We love you too Sora. Now go, it's already 6."

Sora and Riku gave each other a bro hug and then went their separate ways.

* * *

When Sora got to his home, he put the key in the door and unlocked it to find his sister on the couch looking at her black and blue laptop with her glasses on studying some sort of important document. He crept over to her and hugged her from behind to which it caused her to jump a little.

"You know one of these days I'm going to just hit you randomly from scaring me like that." She joked not turning around or looking up from her laptop screen.

Sora grinned as he looked at his sister.

To say that his sister was beautiful would be an understatement, she was absolutely stunning. Like Sora she had stunning blue eyes. She had short black hair that stopped at the base of her neck, a necklace with a intricate black key design and she was dressed in a black tank top with black pyjama pants with silver hearts on them.

"So Xion... What are you working on?"

Xion sighed as she looked up from her laptop before she answered.

"I'm trying to study for my exam tomorrow... you know the one that decides whether I get into Radiant Garden University or not."

"Xion... you're an honour student, if they don't accept you then they don't know exactly what they're missing out on."

Xion blushed.

"Thanks Sora. I just wished that-"

"Mom and Dad were here to see us now?"

She nodded.

"Ya. I just- I miss them so much."

"Me too, but even if they didn't die that night and they were here right now I'm sure that they would be proud of us of the people we've become. I know I'm very proud of you Xion and I always will be until the day I die."

Xion smiled at him. Sora was 15 and she was 12 when their parents died in a car accident while they returning home from a trip in the mountains just outside of Twilight Town. After the funeral they moved in with their mother's best friend Aerith Gainsborough and her husband Zack Fair.

Aerith and Zack didn't have children of their own but they never let Sora nor Xion ever feel devoid of love or happiness at any point after their parents had died. They loved them like they were their own children.

"Oh yeah, Aerith called, Zack and her are in Agrabah. She told me to tell you that they hi and that hope your doing well."

"Agrabah... boy does that place bring back memories."

"Yeah it does, like when you and Riku-"

"Raced down the hills ya. Red ass for both of us for a month."

The two of them giggled at the memory.

"Anyway, you going to okay by yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, why? Where are you going?"

"Roxas... he's setting me up on a blind date with someone named Kairi. He texted me the address on the way here. I swear sometimes I want to throw him off a cliff for some of his stupid ideas."

Xion giggled as Sora was in his room changing his clothes. She was secretly happy that her brother was finally going on a date with a girl, how she wished there was a boy out there for her but she knew she had the rest of her life to think about that. When he was done he grabbed his Sora emerged from his room and grabbed keys.

"So I don't know what time I'll be back, so don't wait up for me."

"Have fun bro and remember pinkies out if your having tea."

Sora picked up a Moogle plush from the shelf next to him and threw it at Xion's head who without hesitation caught the plush and sat it next to her. Sora then left failing to hit Xion in the head with the plush, while Xion resumed her studying.

Sora drove down the streets of Destiny Islands and stopped at both the flower shop and wine shop to pick up the items he was instructed to bring. Once he got the items he needed he proceeded to the address that Roxas had texted him.

" _7, 7, 7, Ah! There it is 7 Destiny's embrace drive."_

Sora pulled into the driveway of the house he was about to enter. He noticed Roxas's black sports car in front of his. He then got of the car and headed towards the door. He then rang the doorbell.

" _Here we go."_

* * *

Present time...

Roxas and Namine were still trying to help Kairi recovering from her fainting spell after meeting Sora for the first time. Sora stood behind them sheepishly wondering what in the name of all worlds did Roxas get him into tonight. Roxas had a lot of explaining to do but that could wait, he was worried about the girl in front of him.

Kairi slowly began to regain her senses and began to slowly open her eyes. She awoke to Naminé calling her name while saying this was a bad idea at the same time. Roxas had a concerned looked on his face as well.

"Ow my head. What happened?" Kairi asked as she regained consciousness.

"You fainted." Naminé gently told her.

"I-I fainted?! What caused me to faint? The last thing I remember was going to the door and answering it. everything after that is-"

She looked up past Namine and Roxas to see a somewhat grinning Sora with the bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers still in his hands. Kairi sighed as she returned her attention to the two troublemakers in front of her.

"Kairi... are you mad at us?"

"I'm not mad at you Nami, Roxas probably told you about this at the last minute possible like usual. But Roxas on the other hand... let's just say the next time we eat out hes paying for everything." Kairi told her with a smirk towards Roxas.

She then got up, dusted off her clothes and walked over to Sora and took the items from him. Sora couldn't help but admire Kairi's natural beauty it was like she had casted some spell over him and he was unable to look away.

"These are lovely, thank you, uh-"

"Sora. Sora Hikari." Sora answered as he introduced himself

Kairi smiled at him and extended her hand.

"Kairi."

"Huh?"

"My name. My name is Kairi Narumi."

While two of them we're starting to get to know each other Roxas put his arm around Namine's shoulder which caused her to slightly blush and turns towards him.

"You know Kairi's really going to make you suffer for this don't you?" she joked

"I know, I know. But if I somehow make it through that then Sora is going to kill me." Roxas said nervously.

10 minutes later...

Everyone was sitting round the dinner table watching Sora eat the leftovers of dinner. Roxas knew how much Sora could eat so when he saw him stuffing his face like no tomorrow he wasn't surprised. Kairi and Naminé on the other hand were wondering where in the worlds he was placing all the food. When he was done he rubbed his stomach.

"Man, that was some good food. Which one of you cooked this?" Sora asked

"That was me." Naminé answered.

"Well then you have natural talent and I'm not just saying that to suck up to you. I really mean that this is actually good."

Naminé blushed as Sora complimented her cooking.

"So Sora what do you do for a living?" asked Kairi

Sora covered his mouth and burped. He excused himself before answering.

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a chef at a restaurant downtown in fact I'm the head chef of the restaurant."

"What restaurant? If you don't mind me asking."

"Lady Luck."

Kairi promptly choked on her food upon hearing the name of the restaurant. Sora, Namine and Roxas all stared at her as she recovered from her sudden choking. When she recovered from her choking she spoke.

"You work at _the_ Lady Luck? As in the one where all the celebrities hang out and have dinner? The one where it's extremely hard to get into without a reservation a week in advance?!"

Sora chuckled

"That would be the one."

"Ya know Kai... he once cooked for your favourite celebrity couple." Roxas said with a slight smirk

"Who's her favourite celebrity couple?" Sora asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh no one special except _THE_ Cloud Strife and his very beautiful Fianceé Tifa Lockhart."

"Are the two of you pulling my leg?" Kairi asked a bit sceptical of Roxas's comment

"I'm not. Sora back me up here." Roxas asked Sora pleadingly.

"This is the one time Roxas isn't pulling your leg. I actually cooked for them. Let's see If I remember correctly he had a well done rib-eye steak covered in sauce and as for Tifa I believe she ordered a pan seared Filet Mignon covered in Mushroom Wine Sauce."

Kairi was definitely impressed with Sora so far. Not only was he good looking, talented and passionate about his job, he was also very friendly and someone who she could easily get along with.

"So Sora, what's your life outside of work like?" Kairi asked wanting to know more about him.

"Well, my younger sister Xion lives with me. She's heading off to Radiant Garden U hopefully this fall after she aces her entrance exam. Aside from that I'm a pretty normal guy who hangs out with this goofball (as he pointed to Roxas) sometimes and my best friend since childhood. Oh and I coach a struggle team weekend mornings."

"And your parents?"

"Died in a accident when I was 15 and Xion was 12. Until we were 18 we lived with mom's best friend Aerith Gainsborough and her husband Zack Fair. They never let us feel alone or voided of a parent's love."

Kairi couldn't help but feel sorry for him now knowing about his past but she wanted to still find out more about him.

"I see... So is that where your love of cooking came from?"

"Yep, When I was 16 I was home sick one day from school and I was watching the food channel randomly. It was then I saw the most exquisite thing I've ever laid my eyes on... A really well done Grilled Salmon Kyoto. So when Aerith came home from her flower shop I asked her to teach me how to cook and then it just flowed naturally from there."

"You're really something Sora."

"Yeah, So everyone tells me. So what about you?" he asked

"Hmm?"

"You asked me so many questions about my life, So isn't it fair if I ask about yours?" Sora teased

"Right. Well let's see you've met my sister Naminé and her boyfriend."

"I have a name you know!" Roxas interjected

Kairi giggled before continuing.

"I'm a Grade 1 teacher at Destiny Islands Elementary and before you ask I got into teaching because of two reasons. One: I've always liked children a lot since I hope to be a mother someday, and two: I've always wanted to be a teacher because of a teacher I had once... Mrs. Heartilly. She was everything and more that I aspired to be in a teacher."

Sora was definitely impressed with Kairi. He thought when he showed up tonight to her house that he would be dealing with a rude, insensitive, stuck up, no fun girl but he was glad it was quite the opposite. He then noticed the time.

"Wow it's already 9:30? Man where does the time go?" Sora joked

"I wonder the same thing. It's like some moogle is using magic to make time go faster." Namine answered

Everyone laughed.

"Would you like some food to take home for your sister Sora?"

"Sure, Im positive the only thing she probably made to sustain her was tea."

Naminé nodded as she asked Kairi to help her. They both excuse themselves and went to pack away a container for Sora. This left Sora and Roxas alone.

"So one question before you murder me for setting you up... did you at least enjoy it?" Roxas asked curiously

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Sora joked with a grin

Roxas slumped in his chair.

"Party pooper."

* * *

"So Kairi..."

"I know what you're going to ask Nami..."

"Then don't keep me in suspense, what do you think about him?"

Kairi gave a small blush and giggle before she answered.

"For now... let's see where the winds takes us.

* * *

After Sora said his goodbyes to both Naminé and Roxas, he exited the house along with Kairi who walked him to his car.

"So that was a thing." Kairi began.

"Indeed it was, Look Kairi... I'm sorry if I made you feel weird or uncomfortable just by showing up unannounced and uninvited like this... like you guess Roxas told me last minute as usual. I swear one of these days I'm going to get him back good."

"It's okay Sora, to tell you the truth... I actually had a nice time tonight despite Roxas trying to set us up with each other."

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I can vouch for that much, and I know he cares very deeply about your sister but sometimes I wonder what goes through his head when he comes up with his crazy ideas sometimes."

Both of them laughed.

"So where does this leave us?" Kairi asked innocently

Sora pondered for a minute before he answered.

"Well.. how about we start off being friends first? I think that's fair."

Kairi gave him a shy smile and held out her hand.

"Friends then."

Sora grinned widely as he shook Kairi's hand and then remembered to exchange phone numbers with her. He then gave her a friendly hug and drove back to his house leaving Kairi on the driveway watching his car drive away into the distance.

" _Sora... something tells me you're going to be the most exciting part of my life to come."_

* * *

Sora arrived at his home half an hour later to find Xion asleep on the sofa with her laptop on the table still on. Sora chuckled to himself as he set the food from Kairi in the fridge and then proceeded to pick up Xion from the sofa and carry her to her bed. When he reached her room which had ocean blue walls and black carpeting he lifted the silver blanket from up top the bed and gently placed her on the white sheets. He then put the blanket on her and kissed her forehead.

"I know you'll do well tomorrow Xi, it'll be a new adventure for both of us." he whispered softly to her.

Sora then exited Xion's room allowing her to sleep peacefully. He then decided to pick up the phone and called Riku who picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Sora... it's 10... you better have a good reason for waking me up." Riku answered groggily.

"Well I thought my best friend would want to hear about what happened but I guess he prefers his beauty sleep over everything else." Sora replied sarcastically

"Proceed." Riku said with a yawn.

Sora explained everything that happened when he met Kairi. When he was done Riku spoke.

"Well... at least look at it this way at least she didn't completely shut you out. So least you stand a chance." Riku told him.

"Ya, I just wonder... where is this going to lead for both of us." Sora asked quietly.

"Sora... do you least find yourself attracted to her?" Riku asked

"What kind of question is that?" Sora asked confusedly

"Sora just answer the question... do you or do you not find yourself attracted to this Kairi?"

Sora thought about it for a minute before he answered.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, as long as you remember that you will be fine. Now it's 10:30 go to bed or else you know who will give us a field day for slacking off."

"Right, and we both know what will happen."

Both of them shuddered.

"Anyway later Sora."

"Later."

Both of them then hung up the phone. Sora headed to his room which had white walls and black carpet like Xion's and changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt and went to bed. He pulled the blue blanket over himself and fell asleep with a grin on his face and one thought on his mind:

" _Kairi... let's see where this journey takes us."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- First off sorry for the long wait. Long story short a bunch of stuff happened IRL that prevented me from writing for a while. But I'm back now and we'll be getting back on track with this story. So anyway Sora and Kairi meet for the first time and it seems our dear Sora is already smitten with her. I hope you liked the interaction between them. It's only going to go up from here. Anyway time for review responding!

Reviews/questions

FandomChanger- Thank you for the review. I will try.

HoPe-BriNgeR1- No, no it is not. Like I mentioned above personal things got in the way of me writing. I don't believe in abandoning stories so don't worry about that part :p thanks for the review.

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time... This is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

" _Well, 'cause you're human. That's... that's how. That's what we do. Look, my point is this. When it comes to love, you gotta go for it. You know? Everything else be damned. 'Cause if you don't, you're gonna end up being the kind of person that lives the rest of their life with regret. I mean, I know that telling your dad that, you know, you're... you're switching Earths, that's gonna be a difficult conversation to have, but one that you've got to go for if you want to be happy."_

 _-_ H.R. Wells


	3. Outta Nowhere

Riku: Arhem, my good buddy Oliverqueen01 here does not own Kingdom hearts. It belongs to Disney, Square Enix and Testuya Nomura and the companies the games are on. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3: Outta Nowhere

 _1 week later._

 _Saturday morning 11 am beach side. Sora and Riku are sparring with swords. A group of children are on the ground watching them. Sora was dodging all of Riku's attacks with precision timing for the most part. Riku only managed hit Sora once when they started. Riku went in for the final blow but Sora dodged and made Riku stumble to the ground. The children stared in amazement as Sora walked over to Riku with a grin on his face and extended his hand to help Riku back up on to his feet._

"And that boys... is what you don't do in a battle. Any questions?" Sora asked the young group of boys sitting on the white sand looking at him.

A small brown hair boy raised his hand.

"Yes Taichi?"

"How did you do that sword spin? It looked complicated." the young boy asked.

Sora patted the young boy on the head.

"When you're older I'll teach it to you. If you learnt it now you might get hurt, Now go on I think your parents are waiting for you to go home for lunch." Sora answered with a smile.

All the boys ran off to their parents into the distance. As Sora saw the boys off Riku approached him with a water bottle in hand. He thanked Riku for the drink as both of them sat down on the sand overlooking the ocean.

"You let me win didn't you?" Riku joked

"Maybe." Sora joked back.

The two of them chuckled.

"So has your lady friend contacted you at all since that night?" Riku asked curiously

Sora shook his head.

"Nah, I don't expect her to contact me this soon, after all it's only been a week since we first met. Besides I have other things to worry about right now."

Riku nodded.

"Right Xion went for her entrance exam today plus we have that big event we're catering for tonight. What time is she supposed to finish?"

"I don't know. She said when she was done that she would call me but... nothing yet so far. I'm really hoping it's before service tonight. I know she can ace it but still ya know, I can't help but worry." Sora told him.

Riku took a drink of his water before speaking.

"I get you, after all you're the only living biological family she has left. You're only looking out for her. Besides I'm sure like you that she'll get in and if they don't let her in, well write a strongly worded letter to them."

Both of them laughed, Riku then checked the time on his phone.

"Well I've got to be going. Need a ride back home?"

"Where are you going? You got a hot lunch date or something?" Sora teased

Riku chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I do. Remember that cute brunette haired girl at work who started recently in the dining room I was telling you about last week? She finally agreed to go on a date with me." Riku answered.

"Congrats Riku, I hope you have a good time." Sora said as he congratulated him.

"Thanks, I'm hoping it'll go good too. Anyway Sora before I go I have some advice for you: Don't wait around for her to call, Man up and make the first move girls like it if the guy makes the first move."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Riku."

Riku gave Sora a bro hug and then left for his date. Sora remained on the beach as he looked out into the distance. He then took out his phone and stared at Kairi's number. He was about to call her when his phone started to ring. On the caller Id it was Xion with a black cap on her head set as her picture. Sora answered.

"SORA! SORA! SORA!" Xion yelled into the receiver.

"Woah there Xi! First I need you to breathe. Then calmly tell me how your exam went. If you speak 3000 words a minute then I'll be here for years." Sora told her as he was ringing his ears out.

"Very funny Sora you're a natural born comedian. Anyway the exam went really well, I asked the instructor how well I did and he said that my score is the best one out of everyone who took it today. So I think that makes me a shoe in for Radiant Garden next year." Xion answered in glee.

"Well when do you find out when you make it in or not?"

"Tonight."

Sora rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I have to work tonight until midnight, we're catering for some party and the boss wants it to all be perfect. Think you can wait up until then for me?"

"Of course, besides... you still haven't told me what happened that night Roxas set you up with that girl. After all I am your sister and it is my job to make fun of you or are you not telling me because something embarrassing happened?"

Sora chuckled.

"I'll tell you when I come home Xi. I've got to go."

"Later bro. And don't forget the protection."

Sora sighed as he hanged up on Xion. Sometimes he wondered where she got her imagination from. Half of him blame Riku and Roxas's sense of humour, the other part of him blamed himself because he knew sometimes he could get really dirty with his jokes.

His mind then drifted back to earlier as the call screen faded back to what he was looking at before Xion called him.

" _Well maybe one more day couldn't hurt right Kairi? Besides not like your car or maybe one of your friends is down the street blowing smoke cause you have engine problems."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _Kairi and her friend Slephie were standing out on the middle of a stretch of road. Kairi was wearing a pink sundress with a pair of light blue sandals and silver bracelets. Her friend Slephie was wearing a yellow dress with a orange pair of sandals, a gold wedding ring on her left hand and a simple silver necklace on her neck._

"Selphie. How many times have I told you get your car checked before something bad happens to it? But nooooooooo you just had to ignore me and the others about it. Now we're stuck here until someone comes by to help." Kairi told the woman named Selphie.

"In my defence... I thought I could squeeze in a couple more years with it, after all this was my baby." Selphie answered with a sheepish grin on her face.

Kairi sighed as she looked at her brown haired green eyed friend. Slephie had been Kairi's friend since childhood. They met in 3rd grade when they both had the same teacher: Ms. Heartilly. She had paired up together for a art project about making a portrait of each other and they hit it off from there. So it wasn't a surprise when Selphie decided to become a teacher like Kairi and even work at the same school as her.

Kairi checked her phone.

"Great low battery, and the nearest garage is 10 miles from here." Kairi exclaimed in frustration

"10 miles?! We can't push the car that far. We'll die in this heat." Selphie cried in the same frustration

Kairi and Selphie slumped against the side of Selphie's black sports car hoping that someone would see them and help them out.

"So Kairi... how did the other night go? Ya know with the setup with that guy you were telling me about the other day in the lunchroom." Selphie asked trying to make conversation.

Kairi slightly blushed before answering.

"It was... something. I mean don't get me wrong he seems to be a very good guy, he's cute, energetic, funny, charming and every other cliché thing when it comes to the dream list of boys but..." Kairi began before pausing

"But?" Selphie interjected

"We decided to take it slow and start as friends."

"Which is fair. But Kairi since I'm your best friend tell me... do you honestly see a future with him possibly?" Selphie asked seriously

Kairi blushed a little deeper.

"Maybe Selphie, who knows what the future holds." Kairi answered as she looked to the sky.

The two of them sighed as they waited in the heat for someone to come.

Sora was walking back to his apartment in the heat. He would have taken his car but Xion had taken his car for her exam this morning, so he had to hitch a ride with Riku. As he was walking he noticed two people sitting on the side of the road. When he got close enough he had to rub his eyes and pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

" _Kairi's here?! I WAS JOKING GOD WHEN I SAID HER CAR SHOULD BRAKE DOWN! Wait calm down here Sora it looks like she has a friend with her. All I need to do is keep calm, walk over there and find out what's happening." Sora said to himself_

Sora calmly collected his breath and walked over.

"Hey you, having car trouble?" Sora teased as he stood in front of Kairi.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Kairi asked as she gave Sora a friendly hug.

"I was walking home from my class that I teach with my friend Riku who's gone on a date with a co-worker and Xion took my car this morning for her exam. So here I am but who is this with you and what's wrong with the car?" Sora asked with his brow furrowed.

"This is Selphie Tilmitt-Tachibana." Kairi repiled as she introduced Selphie.

"Pleasure to meet your acquittance Mr.?" Selphie asked as she shook Sora's hand.

"Sora. Sora Hikari."

"Well Mr. Sora Hikari... do you know how to fix cars?" Selphie asked with a devilish grin

Sora grinned.

"Luckily for you girls, I'm an expert at fixing cars. Do you have a toolbox in the trunk?" Sora asked not knowing Selphie's intentions.

"I do, let me just open it."

Sora nodded as Selphie opened her car door and pressed the button to open the trunk. She then walked to the trunk and pulled out the black toolbox and handed it to Sora. Kairi then pulled Selphie to the side.

"Selphie! What in the world are you thinking?! You can't just ask him to repair the car just like that!" Kairi quietly yelled at Selphie so that Sora couldn't hear them.

"Well it's either he fixes it or we can push the car all the way to the garage to get repair and I'm not going to struggle for 10 miles just for that. So suck it up and let him do this besides I want to see what makes him so special." Selphie teased.

Kairi and Selphie watched as Sora took off his t-shirt to reveal his skin. They both noticed that Sora had a 6 pack. Selphie whistled at his physique while Kairi stood there enticed by what she was seeing.

"Do you have a rag I can use to wipe myself?" Sora asked from under the hood of the car.

Selphie noticed how hard Kairi was staring at Sora and gave her the rag to give to Sora. Kairi walked over to Sora and handed him the rag. He took the rag from her.

"Thanks."

Kairi nodded as she slowly slid her way back next to Selphie. She then nudged Selphie.

"I hate you so much right now." Kairi gritted through her teeth.

"Love you too Kairi. You'll thank me one day for this." Selphie joked.

1 hour later...

"And done." Sora exclaimed as he closed the hood of Selphie's car.

"Sora you are a life saver! What was wrong with my baby?" Selphie asked in excitement.

"Well, you need to get your fan checked out because it's causing the engine to overheat, the oil needs to be changed and the filter needs to be changed. I fixed it to the best I could but you'll still need to take it to a garage somewhere." Sora answered as he wiped his hands on the rag that was given to him earlier.

"Sora, you are a life saver."

"Nah, I'm just your average person who believes in helping people, besides I believe it's the duty of every gentleman to help a lady out when she needs it. It's probably something I picked up from my foster dad. Anyway I should be going, after all I need to go to work tonight. See you sometime later ladies." Sora grinned at her as he told her.

Sora started to walk away after putting on his shirt when Selphie stopped him.

"Wait Sora, how about we drive you back to your place? After all it's the least I could do for you fixing my baby."

Kairi tensed up as she awaited Sora's answer.

"Well... sure why not?" Sora answered with a huge smile.

"Great, you can sit in the back with Kairi." Selphie told him.

Kairi turned red and fainted which caused Sora and Selphie to rush to her side to awake her to no avail. The last image she had before fully losing consciousness was Sora holding her from hitting the ground and yelling her name.

* * *

When Kairi awoke hours later she noticed that neither Selphie or Sora were near her. In fact she wasn't in Selphie's car but rather was in a strange bedroom. She quietly picked herself up from the bed that she was on and made it. When that was done she made her way to the living room area.

When she entered the room she noticed a girl with short black hair.

"Excuse me? Where am I?" Kairi asked as she clutched her head.

"Oh. You're up, I thought you would be asleep for much longer." The young girl told her as Kairi looked at her.

"D-Did you kidnap me?!" Kairi asked worriedly

"What?! No?! I'm not that kind of girl. I should probably explain." the girl said in a freaked out tone of voice.

"That would be wise." Kairi told her.

The young girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"My name is Xion Hikari. I live here with my brother who've you already have met. He's the one who brought you here." Xion told her.

Kairi then did the math and put two and two together.

"Then that means..."

" _Yes. Sora is my brother."_

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Dun Dun Dun, Kairi is now at Sora's house and has just met Xion. What will happen? You'll have to tune in to fine out :p I hope you liked the tease of interaction between them near the end. Anyway time for review responding!

Reviews/questions

Random guest- I'm glad you caught the reference. I was hoping someone would :p Thanks for the review!

Anyways that does it for this chapter along with reviews/questions Remember if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

Until next time... This is Oliverqueen01 signing off.

" _You always want to be the person who sees the best in people. I have been a cop for twenty-five years. All I can see is the flaws, the lies, the dark thoughts that people think I don't see. I wish I could be you. As fast as you are, THAT is your real power. Don't let Wells take that from you. I don't know why he's helping us. All that matters is that he is."_

 _-Joe West_


End file.
